


Beginnings

by chika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 day haikyuu!! challenge, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chika/pseuds/chika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it all began. This is the roots of Tanaka & Ennoshita's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Tanaka and Enno met in middle school, it was a dark time for both of them.

Ryuu’s day began with him racing Kinoshita with his hands in the air and behind his back. He was never seen without his Naruto backpack, and headband. His favorite thing to was to write poorly drawn manga in his notebooks, and challenge people to duels after school. Sure it made him cringe thinking about his past self wearing naruto cosplay as if it were everyday wear but it was nothing compared to Ennoshita in middle school.

Ennoshita was not just an average boy. Ennoshita was a scene kid. It wasn’t a light scene phase or a mild case, Ennoshita was one of the most intense scene kids to ever live. His nickname was litterally ‘Emoshita’. His checkered belt collection was nearing being a hoard and his closet was nothing but ripped jeans and black t-shirts. What was even bigger than his belt collection was his hair. The amount of product he used to get his hair to sit just the right way couldn’t have been good for the environment. In his free time Ennoshita ran a blog where he posted bad covers of punk bands, gifs of ‘Rawr means I love you in dinosaur’, and nightcore videos. 

When Ennoshita and Ryuu first met they hit it off right away. They bonded over memes and nightcore and grew very close. Their favorite thing to do was harass kids who were wearing shirts of bands they didn’t really listen to at school. While other kids were out clubbing and making out with each other Ryuu and Ennoshita were making Naruto amvs with Three Days Grace music. Their relationship began with mutual hate for pop music and anything remotely mainstream.

Looking back Ennoshita regrets everything. He donated all the clothes, gave away the hair product, and burned all pictures of him in his scene phase. But the memory remains.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize to Ennoshita for writing this darned crack fic. 
> 
> I'd like to thank the volleyboys squad for helping my through this.
> 
> I'd like to have a moment of silence for the beautiful asanoya fic that I was supposed to post today.
> 
> I'd also like to thank Theresa for [this](http://the-smallest-state.tumblr.com/post/114377749182/chikara-chan-was-writing-about-middle-school) beautiful picture of Emoshita.


End file.
